There is a need for connecting and attaching a flat antenna to plurality of surfaces, for example, horizontal surfaces and vertical surfaces made of different materials, for example, wood, concrete, glass, plastic or other materials. Furthermore a flat antenna may be positioned in variety of locations in accordance with the specific use and/or user preferences, for example, indoor locations such as, a window, a wall, a desk or outdoor locations.